


bury me with ashes

by idaate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Major V3 Spoilers, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaate/pseuds/idaate
Summary: “It’s funny,” says Momota, “they can expel us from school, cut off our food stamps, kick us out of our homes, but they still have to ask permission.”“You let them get that far with you?” says Ouma with a grimace. “I got a suspension and I came here.”“Wow, you’re weak.”“Maybe I just want something to come back to.”-Saihara, Ouma, and Momota wait in the lobby for the audition to die they've been forced to go through with.





	bury me with ashes

“It’s funny,” says the boy with the goatee (his name tag reads ‘momota kaito’ from where saihara can see it), “they can expel us from school, cut off our food stamps, kick us out of our homes, but they still have to ask permission.”

“You let them get that far with you?” says the smaller one (this one’s name tag says ‘ouma kokichi’) with a grimace. “I got a suspension and I came here.”

“Wow, you’re weak.”

“Maybe I just want something to come back to.”

Momota snorts and leans back in his seat. The lobby’s empty, tile floors waxed and cleaned to the point that Saihara can see his reflection in it, and if he wasn’t so excited he might’ve retched at the chemicals. But he was excited, and he exhales and pulls down at his cap instead.

“You think you’re going to survive?” says Momota, bewilderment in his voice. “What, with your scrawny ass? No offense, but you’re, like, prime victim pickings.”

Ouma shrugs. “There’s always a  _ chance.  _ Besides, they try to diversify the body types of the survivors. It’s been a while since a scrawny male survived.”

“Sure, but,” Momota points his chin over in Saihara’s direction, “you’re going to have to compete with him.”

_ Him.  _ Saihara pushes his cap up a little bit and waves over at the other side of the room. Ouma waves back. Momota’s expression doesn’t change from vaguely disgruntled. Saihara’s alright with that.

“So, uh,” Ouma waves a vague hand, “are you, like… what was the last straw for you?”

“Oh, I volunteered,” says Saihara, and Momota’s frown deepens. Ouma, for his part, at least  _ tries  _ to look a little less disgusted.

“A-a volunteer, huh, that’s--”

“So you’re a  _ fan,”  _ says Momota, voice dripping with disgust. “Huh.”

“Come on,” says Ouma, “It’s better to have a fan on the show than some poor bloke who they decided would look good on merch.”

Momota sighs and pulls at his chin. “Well, I guess they were right about one thing. I  _ am  _ fairly attractive.”

Ouma grimaces. Saihara pulls at his hat. Momota coughs, and hurries to change the subject.

“Anyway, speaking of volunteers, you know who I heard volunteered?”

“Who?”

“Someone from the fuckin’  _ Saihara  _ family.”

Saihara pulls his name tag a little closer to his chest.

“What?  _ Really?” _

Momota nods.

“That’s-- Woah. Really?” Ouma leans forwards in his seat. “Is this, like,  _ confirmed?” _

“W-well,” Momota sputters, “nothing’s  _ confirmed  _ until the cast list comes out. We’re not confirmed yet, even, but it’s as close to confirmed as confirmed can be. Anyhow, a bunch of the richer folks are throwing a fit about it. Even some of us down here, ‘cause I guess they’re jealous that someone will be getting all that participation money when they aren’t really strapping for it. But, like, they’re gonna be dead,  _ so.”  _ Momota sighs.

“Which kid is it?” says Ouma, backtracking.

“I heard it’s the… uh, the middlest sister?” Momota says, and Saihara feels his chest clench up a little bit. “Yeah, the middlest one. Anyway, they put up a missing person’s ad for her for the past week or so, but everyone knows what happened. And it’s not like  _ Danganronpa  _ needs a parental signature, so they’ll probably just ‘find’ her when she’s the first victim.” Momota snorts.

“I-I don’t think…” Saihara says, and then stops, fidgeting wildly under the gaze of the other two boys.

“Well, don’t stop now,” says Momota, and Ouma nods from besides him. “Finish what you started. My opinion of you probably can’t lower very much now, anyhow.”

“Thanks,” says Saihara, voice strained. “I was just… I don’t think sh-she’d be the first victim, maybe she’ll be a killer instead--” and Momota barks out laughter.

“Her scrawny ass?” Momota says. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, man, but the most exercise that bitch has gotten is lifting up a pair of scissors to keep that short cut.”

Saihara’s extremely glad that he had gone ahead with dyeing his hair before ditching camp. “M-mm, I… I suppose you’ve got a point,” he says faintly. “But you’re right, she won’t survive. Volunteers usually don’t. They request not to, after all. They put a bunch of effort into making executions and stuff, and even if they don’t use those exact ideas, they still try and honor their request of getting executed…”

“I’m guessin’ that’s what you did?” says Momota, and when Saihara nods, he grimaces. “Jesus. Fantasizing about your own death like that. Bet you fap to that shit.”

“M-Momota-kun,” says Ouma, and Momota rolls his eyes.

“What? If they’re so fucking desperate to die, then go the fuck ahead, you know? They’ll get their wish, the rest of us will get our lives,  _ Danganronpa  _ will get new fans who will want to audition, and  _ eeeeveryone’s  _ happy. A wonderful, perfect scenario.”

“A wonderful, perfect scenario where a bunch of people are dead,” says Ouma.

“Yeah, well,” Momota shrugs, “that really isn’t my fault. I don’t want to be here.”

The door is knocked, and all three of them straighten up to attention as it swings open, revealing an attendant with a medically perfect face, just like everything else in the building. “Momota Kaito-kun?” she says, and Momota raises a lazy hand. “It’s time for your audition video.”

“What’s the point when you fucking forced me here?” grunts Momota.

“There was no forcing involved, Momota-kun,” she says with a smile that’s too perfect to be real, “all participants of  _ Danganronpa  _ enter entirely voluntarily.”

“Yeah, yeah,” says Momota, pushing on his knees and standing up. He yawns, and looks over at Ouma and Saihara once again. “What do you guys think I should tell them? That murder’s my kink and I wanna kill everyone I can before I kick the bucket or some shit?”

Ouma shrugs. Saihara says, “That’s a good idea, I think.”

“Well if the literal die-hard fan says it, it  _ must  _ be a good idea,” says Momota, but he waves goodbye anyway as the attendant closes the door behind him. Then there’s just Saihara and Ouma left alone in the lobby. There’s just Saihara and Ouma and then Saihara will get to audition and he can die on live television.

Saihara looks sideways at Ouma. Ouma’s not paying any attention to him in any way at all, picking at black-painted nails with the most bored expression on his face Saihara’s ever seen.

Saihara swallows. “Hey,” he says, and then when Ouma doesn’t respond at first, “H- _ hey.  _ Ouma-kun.”

Ouma looks up, trying hard to look nonchalant, but Saihara’s seen fear in the mirror too many times to be fooled by Ouma’s eyes. “What.”

“Saihara-- Uhm.” He swallows. “The Saihara sister that auditioned… isn’t a sister.”

Ouma looks uninterested, but not confused.

“He’s a boy.”

“Oh,” says Ouma. “Huh.”

“So he’s a Saihara brother, not a--”

“Yeah, got that part,” says Ouma.

Saihara’s heart is pounding wilder than ever before, but he nods and looks at his hands. “That’s all,” he says quietly.

The silence stretches on for another minute or so, and then Ouma says, “Me too.”

“P-pardon?”

“People thought I was a sister, but actually I was a brother,” says Ouma. “That’s all.”

Saihara smiles gently. “O-oh. That’s. That’s neat.”

Ouma’s lips quirk. “You’re funny, Saihara-kun,” he says, and then he taps a spot on his chest. Saihara looks down and sees that his name tag’s slipped out again. He mutters his thanks and leans back into his chair.

As nice as moments like this are in, well, the moment, he’s ecstatic for Momota to come back from his audition so Saihara can hurry up and die.

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i wrote to try and get back in the swing of writing and posting things again.
> 
> thanks to jojo for betaing, and please comment/kudo if you enjoyed !! ^^


End file.
